vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai Chisaki
|-|Overhaul= |-|Shin Fusion= |-|Rikiya Fusion= Summary Kai Chisaki, better known as Overhaul, is the leader of the yakuza group, "Eight Precepts of Death". Determined to overturn a world order he believes to be "diseased" with the advent of heroes, he develops a Quirk-Destroying Bullet and forms an alliance with Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, to gain the resources he needs to take over Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Yakuza, Leader of the Eight Precepts of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism and Matter Manipulation (Molecular level. Can disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact) via Overhaul Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can keep up with Mirio, mortally wounded Nighteye) | Large Building level+ (Stronger than before, briefly fought 100% Deku, but was quickly overwhelmed). Can ignore conventional durability via Overhaul Speed: At least Transonic (Dodged a surprise kick from Mirio despite Mirio showing he's fast enough to blitz the entirety of Class 1-A earlier), likely Supersonic (Can keep up with Rappa, who is stated to have punches as fast as bullets) | At least Transonic, likely Supersonic (Should be as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Kirishima) | Class K (Should be superior to Mount Lady) Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took a beating from Mirio) | At least Large Building level+ (Took hits from Full Cowl 100% Deku, who should be stronger than his normal 100%) Stamina: Extremely High (He can always recover his stamina with his quirk) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meters with earth manipulation Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted. Lead a project of developing anti-quirk bullets and formulated a long-term plan involving manipulating the markets and exploiting the unrest a quirk erasing bullet would cause to society all in order to raise his position in the underworld. He is also very proficient in combat, knowing how to use his quirk in different ways and read his opponent's movements to gain the upperhand. Weaknesses: His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow destroyed. He needs to touch himself to regenerate. He may also have mysophobia (fear of germs). Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Overhaul:' Chisaki's Quirk allows him to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands, allowing him to instantly turn Magne's upper body and Compress' arm into a blood splatter with the lightest touch. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes, rendering the Reservoir Dogs completely healthy after destroying them, repeatedly disassembling and reassembling Eri in order to continually extract her blood for use in creating Quirk-Destroying Bullets, and healing his own injuries by disassembling and reassembling himself in an instant. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles, allowing him to turn the floor he shattered into rows upon rows of jagged stone pillars to impale others with. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits, doing this to his own henchman, Shin and Rappa, on two separate occasions in order to become a massive monstrosity with access to both of their Quirks. Key: Base Chisaki and Shin Fusion | Rikiya Fusion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8